Creeping In The Mystery Shack
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: My first fanfic, Is now a series of one-shots! Because of the creepiness, Rating has gone up to K plus, (1) Dipper has some embarrassing moments! (2) I allways knew something was up with Soos... (3) Mabel has to tell Dipper something that has been on her mind for a while now... (4) At least SOMEONE likes BABBA. (5) Dipper makes Mabel's Birthday special, And more! Chapy 9 is Wipper!
1. Chapter 1

1**Auther's note:**

**This is my very first fanfic, please no flames. I'm not even sure I'm doing this right.**

**XD please, review and help me out! I will do the best I can.**

**Dipper's POV**

"WHY YOU ACTIN' SO CRAY-CRAY (cray-cray) SAYIN' THAT YOU WON'T

BE MY BAY-BAY! WE'RE NOT THREATINING!" Mabel screeched.

"Mabel! Could you turn that down? I'm trying to read The sibling brothers and the

case of the caper case caper!" I asked.

"Couldn't you just go somewhere else, Dip?" Mabel asked, disapointed

It was like any other night in Gravity Falls, Oregon, Then again, in Gravity Falls,

Nothing is normal.

"UGH! Fine." I gave in.

I walked through the hallway, actually... More like stumbled. It was 9:25, and

pitch black in the shack.

_It would have been smart to bring a flashlight._ I thought.

I turned around to go back and get a flashlight when I heard something.

I paused to listen.

"Mabel? Is that you?" I asked the darkness.

"What did ya' say Dipper?" Mabel called from our room.

"Never mind!"

So, It wasn't Mabel.

What was it?

I continued to go back to our room, this time quicker.

I heard footsteps, Very peculiar ones, almost as if it had four feet.

Now, I was running, Tripping over everything in my way, I let out a girlish scream as it

sounded closer.

"Why are you screaming Dipper?!" Yelled Mabel.

By now I reached the bedroom.

Then Stan burst in.

"Mabel! Why did you scream!?" Stan asked

"That was me, Grunkle Stan." I said plainly.

"Oh. Uh...sorry kid." Stan said.

Remembering the severity of the situation, I became panicked, again.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Grunkle Stan! There's something or someone chasing

me!" I said as my voice cracked at every other word.

"Let me see..." Stan said as he went into the hallway.

He came back shortly with Waddles close behind.

"Here's your monster, kid." Stan said mockingly

Mabel burst out laughing, followed by Stan, and even Waddles began oinking

wildly.

"Oh come on!" I said.

**Auther's note: **

**Thanks soooooooo much sor reading! Tell me what you think!**

**~WendyCorduroy353**


	2. OH MY GOSH! JUST READ

1**I know you all are like: "I thought this was a one-shot, Why is there an update?"**

**Well, this is the answer: Do you guys think I should do a series of one-shots? Please tell me!**

**And if I do, what should they be about? Dipper's embarrassing moments or completely random?! LET ME KNOW REVIEW OR PM! Thank you. Dang it! I don't want to get in trouble for this being an author's note... I guess I will write a one-shot so the FanFic police don't come after me.**

**Soos' POV**

I walked by the kids' room. It was midnight, they where fast asleep. I went past a dirty, old window that was gently lit up by the moon's rays. I approached a familiar painting. I traced the outline with my finger.

"If only I could tell people the truth..." I whispered.

I removed the painting from the wall and gently lied on the cracked floor.

There, behind the painting of Stan's father was a safe.

I took a deep breath.

"52...78...1200." I said to myself. The door opened, I smiled.

"Welcome, Soos." A mechanical voice said.

In the safety of the vault, lied 3 books, each marked a number; 4,5, and 6.

I slowly grabbed the old, dust covered book, 6, opening it to a page I had seen many times before. My hand reached a pen.

"_Today, June 28, 2013, me and Pine tree found a dinosaur, things are beginning_ _to be discovered in this town... I need to take action." _I wrote, my messy handwriting sprawled across the page.

I sighed.

"This secret is becoming hard to keep..." I put the book back in it's proper place, next to 5. I slowly closed the safe, careful not to make a sound, and replaced the painting.

"This had better be worth it in the end."


	3. Chapter 3

1**Does anyone even READ THESE!? PLEASE tell me if I should make a series of one-shots! I will get in trouble by the FanFic police if I don't put something here. I guess another one-shot will work, PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS AND WHAT THEY ARE ABOUT! Thank you.**

**Mabel's POV**

_I have to tell him. _I shuffled my feet across the splintery floor.

_It would be for the best if I did. _I was shaking.

_But, what would he do if I told him? Would he hate me? _I broke out in a cold sweat, Slowly inching closer to the old, worn-out mattress.

_I don't know if I can do this...there are too many possibilities...I have to. Even if he hates me, never speaks to me again, at least I did the right thing. _My breathing quickened.

_I have never been so scared in my life... _I was now only feet from the bed.

"D-Dipper?" He looked up from his book.

"I...I..." I began welling up with tears.

"I-I ate the last bit of cereal!"

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Please tell me if I should make a series of one-shots! TELL ME NOW. Review or PM!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Just a quick shout-out to GravityVaniel** **(I think that's how you spell it) He/She helped me decide whether or not this should be a series of one-shots, thank you!**

**Dipper's POV**

"Disco girl! Coming through! That girl is you! Ooo! Ooo!" I sang hapily.

"Dipper?" A familiar voice said.

I tore the earbuds off of me and turned to see who was talking to me. It was Wendy.

"You listen to girly icelantic, pop sensation, BABBA?!" She asked.

I was cornered, if I lied, it would be completely obvious because she heard me singing.

"Uh! Oh, Um, Yes." I stammered.

"I love BABBA!" Wendy cheered.

"Speaking of BABBA, they have a concert this weekend, wanna go with me, Dip?" Wendy asked.

My heart skipped a beat.

"That would be awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Cool! Later dork." Wendy said as she left.

Best embarrassing moment EVER.


	5. Mabel gets a unicorn

1**Quick shout-out! To a guest named: Heyyyyyyyy123: You should continue the one-shots! I love them! Also, if you put Bill in them that would be great! Buy gold, BYE!**

**I will put some Bill in there, once I get some inspiration! Thank you for the feedback, guys! I Appreciate it! Blah Blah Blah, On with the story!**

**Dipper's POV**

"DIPPER!? DIPPER! DIPPY, WAKE UP!" Mabel jumped up and down on top of me.

"What!?" I grunted, shoving Mabel off my bed.

"It's our BIRTHDAY!" Mabel cheered as she skipped down the stairs.

I grabbed my present for Mabel and hurried down the stairs.

"Grunkle Stan!? Did you buy me a unicorn like I asked!?" Mabel screamed.

"Yeah, it's outside." I heard Stan say.

How did Stan get a unicorn? Me and Mabel ran outside.

There stood, Gompers the goat, with a stick glued to his head.

"That's not a unicorn." Mabel sighed disappointedly.

"Yes it is!" Stan said.

"Maybe this will cheer you up, Mabel." I said, handing her present over.

"Thanks, Dip." She said, opening it.

"A NEW BEDAZZLE GUN!? THANK YOU DIPPER!" Mabel shrieked as she hugged me.

"You..'re...Choking...me..." I croaked out.

"Oh, sorry Dippy. This is for you Dipper!" She shoved a box into my face. I opened it.

"The new issue of The Sibling Brothers! Collector's addition! Thank you, Mabel!" I cheered.

"Didn't you get Dipper something, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

"Unicorns cost a lot these days, Mabel." Stan said mater-o-factly.

"That's a GOAT!" Mabel screamed.

"Don't worry about it, Mabel." I told her.

"Stan! It's our Thirteenth Birthday! You are the worst Grunkle ever!" Mabel screamed.

This isn't good. I've never seen Mabel like this before.

"Mabel, really, it's okay!" I said trying to calm her down.

"No! It's NOT okay Dipper!"

Mabel was really mad.

I was a little disappointed.

"Greedy kids..." Stan said as he walked back inside.

"I guess it's worth a try..." Mabel said, walking towards her 'Unicorn'.

She jumped on his back.

"Baaa!" Gompers said as he bucked her off.

"Ow!" Mabel hit the ground.

I had an idea.

"Mabel, be careful with that thing, I'll be right back." I said heading towards the woods.

I took book 3 from my vest and flipped through the pages.

"Unicorns, unicorns, unic-AHA!" I said as I found the page I was looking for.

_I have discovered that the legendary horned horse is indeed real. Deep in the Gravity Falls forest, lies a meadow, where unicorns run free! How to capture: _The page was ripped. Really?

I continued through th forest, looking for the meadow illustrated.

"Neigh!"

I whipped my head to the direction the sound came from.

"Neigh!"

I leaped behind a bush, peaking out a little.

There stood a beautiful white horse with a horn on it's head.

Wow.

I snuck up behind it, I had no idea what I was about to do, but it was probably gonna be dumb. I grabbed it's tail and pulled hard.

"Come with me, horsie." I said in a soothing voice.

Then, I was on the ground. She kicked me in the face!

She turned to look at me.

"You could have said please." She said. It talks, Wow.

"Cool! You talk!" I exlaimed.

"Why did you pull my tail?" She asked.

"It's me and my sister's Birthday, and she has always wanted a unicorn, Our great uncle didn't get us anything, except a goat with a stick glued on his head, and I was wondering...Would you please give her a ride?" I asked the unicorn.

"...Sure." She said.

" Thank you so much!"

"I'll give you a ride if you give me directions." She said.

"Okay." I climbed on her back.

"It's that way." I pointed.

She galloped in the direction I pointed.

On the way home, I lost the little manliness I still had. But it was worth it, for Mabel.

She skidded to a stop.

"Is this the place?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll go get Mabel, you stay here, okay?" I took off inside.

"MABEL!? I have a surprise!" I called.

"What do you mean? You already gave me your present." She said.

"Think of it as a bonus."

I led her outside.

"What...is...that!?" She asked.

"A unicorn! She will give you a ride!"

"A _Real_ unicorn?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah I'm real." The unicorn said.

"She talks!" Mabel screamed with glee.

"You are the best brother in the whole world!" Mabel screeched.

Mabel hopped on the unicorn.

"This. Is. **Awesome.**"


	6. Chapter 6

1**Shout-Out time! To newfaller "Thank you so much for all of the support, Mom." Yes, newfaller is my mom. Next! aliceunderground1865 "Thank you! That is one of the the sweetest review I have ever gotten!" And last but not least, Skittlespop428 "Thank you for asking! I PM-ed You saying how I got the ideas!" One more thing, Please! I need Ideas! Please PM me ideas for the one shots! Or review! ONWARDS AOSHIMA!**

**Stan's POV**

I sat in my usual chair, Pretending to just be mindlessly watching television. When the twins first came here, everything was fine, but when Soos found that room, with the body switching carpet, old memories clouded my mind. I couldn't stop the thoughts, they made me feel uneasy. If only I could go back in time and change one wrong move, made it me instead. I lied when I said I didn't know what the room was. Those dusty, old glasses, they belonged to someone close to me. _Very_ close. It was _my_ fault he wasn't with me anymore, I knew this, this is what haunted me. After many years, I managed to forget, well not forget, just... distract myself. Hot tears ran down my face. It's been so long since I felt like this.

"I'm sorry Stanley."

**PLEASE PM ME IDEAS! I NEED THEM! Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

1**OH MY GOSH! Everyone is PM-ing me now! AND reviewing! Thank you, You guys are AWSOME! Shout-Out time! SneakyDekuScrub "Just believe in yourself! Do your best with your stories! It doesn't matter what other people think, Do what YOU think is good!" Gravity Falls Alien " What is your idea? I will use it! You told me to use your idea, I don't even know what it is." 8****th****Dimention " I am doing your idea RIGHT NOW!" BLAH BLAH BLAH, On with the story! **

**Waddles POV**

"Hello." I said to a girl who was staring at me.

"*GASP* He said Mabel! Either that or doorbell...Did you say Mabel or doorbell?" She asked me.

"I think you misheard me, I said 'Hello'." I repeated.

The girl shrieked, Then three girls walked by.

"Oh, look! Mabel here found her real twin!" One of the girls said.

"Pacifica..." The brunette sneered.

"Sir! I must have that pig!"

"Ah, old Fifteen poundie, so, how much you guessin' he weighs?" The man asked.

"Uh, Fifteen pounds?"

"Are you some kind of witch?" He asked as he picked me up.

"Well, here's your pig."

"What's going on?!" I squealed as she held me.

"And, you'll be needin' these?" The man asked as he tried to hand the girl a fork an knife.

She shot him a look.

"No? Suit yourself."

"Mmm!" she said as she hugged me.

"Everything is different now."

"Look Dipper! I won my pet pig! I named him Waddles! I call him that because he waddles! WADDLES!"

I was terrified.

"Everything is different now." The boy she addressed as Dipper said.

"Whatcha' looking at?" The brunette asked him.

He pointed.

"Oh..."

"HELP!" I Squealed.

"Paging doctor Waddles, We got a boy here with a broken heart." She said. Where did she even GET this costume!?

"LET ME OUT!" I shrieked.

"C'mon, man, these are the jokes."

"Mabel, do you ever wish you could go back and undo _one_ mistake?" Dipper asked.

"Nope. I do everything right all the time." Mabel explained while playing with my arms.

"STOP! I WANNA GO HOME!"

This was going to be a _long_ day.

**I know it wasn't **_**exactly**_** what you meant, I'm not as proud of this one as I am the others. I will make another Waddles one, sorry for disappointing you, 8thDimention.**


	8. Chapter 8

1**Just so you all know, you can always just PM me if you want me to update faster, just tell me which story to update, possibly give me a suggestion, and I'll do my best! I'll skip Shout-outs today 'cause I'm really tired. **

**Lazy Susan's POV**

I swiftly walked through the dusty, old diner, taking orders from the citizens of Gravity Falls. It wasn't the best job, then again, it was only a cover-up. I always wondered what it would be like to be normal. I was deep in thought today; _Do I really have to keep this up? If so, for how long? _

My mind flooding with questions. _If I quit, Gideon will surely kill me._

"You gonna take my order?" Stan asked, impatiently.

_Ah, Stanford Pines, the Pines twins, they are who I am after._

"Yes, I'm sorry, I have a lot on my mind today... what would you like?"

"A cup of mustard for the lady, and a cracker for the boy." Stan said.

"Is that all?"

"I'm not made of money! Tap-tap!" Stan taped the money back in his suit.

_I must wait until the right time, as Gideon has instructed._

"Very well, Stan."

_Soon, I will have you, Stanford Pines. And your whole family too!_

"Be right back, Stan!"


	9. Rain

1**Hi, again! Yep... GravityVanel14 requested I update Hey! It's opposite day! Next, sorry guys, I'm blank on that one... I am now exepting requests for one-shots and stories! Just PM Or review! SHOUT OUT TIME! Guest, Dipper Pines, "I changed the profile pic to Wendy... Until you pointed it out, I never really noticed my user and pic didn't look right..." GravityVanel14, "Thanks so much for listening to my constant rambling..." RenegadeDescendance, "I HOPE YOU UPDATE GRAVITY FLU, SOON!" And one extra today, guest Lioness Diety (Sorry if I spelled that wrong!) "Thank you for actually reading this!" **

**Mabel's POV (Yay!)**

It rained down so hard today. I stared out the window into the dreary darkness, watching as the rain trickled it's way down the glass, leaving it blurred. It was as if the wheather represented my feelings.I was waiting. The trees whipped back and fourth as the wind grew stronger. There was worry and pain in my heart. Waiting. **Waiting so long.** If only I knew what was happening right now.

**Waiting.**

The rain continued to pour.

_It's been __**hours.**_ I thought.

_He told me to stay, to wait here._

I kept on staring into the shadows, as if expecting to see something, or someone.

_I can't take this anymore..._

Hot tears ran down my face.

_Where is he?!_

I ran out into the rain, disregarding the fact that I had no shoes on.

"Dipper!?" My voice echoed in the Darkness.

I was freezing, But I didn't care.

"Dipper!? Where are you?!" I dropped to my knees, now bawling. The cold, hard cement cutting my legs up.

_He is gone. Why did I let him go alone? Would the scenario be different if I was there?_

I continued to cry, soaked in the pouring rain, thundering loudly above.

I looked up from the ground, taking one last look at the moist pine needled forest floor, and noticed something glisten lightly as the lightning struck. I wiped the tears from my face to restore my vision and ran over to the object.

Dipper's Pine tree hat.

I held it, trembling, now.

"Mabel! Why are you in the rain? Hey! You found my hat!"


	10. Dipper's day at the pool

**SUP' PEEPS?! I'm ba-ack! ...Why are you all staring at me?!** **Oh! Right! SHOUT OUT TIME! Gravity Falls Alien, "I will do your idea when I get some inspiration." A guest named Isaiah, "Thank you so much!" aliceunderground1865, "I hope you're reading this! If so, Enjoy!" BLAH BLAH BLAH, On with the story!**

**Mabel's POV**

Me and Dippin' sauce where walking to the pool, I was wearing my new sweater with a sun on it! Suddenly, Dipper stopped dead in his tracks, I didn't notice and tripped over him, Causing us both to fall over each other.

"Woah! Are you guys alright?" Wendy called from the life guard stand.

"Yeah, this happens all the time... I thought you got fired, Wendy?" I said.

"I got re-hired... Mr Poolcheck lost his job for being to violent." Wendy explained.

I leaped into the pool, swimming underwater, flirting with a guy named Greg, I got a restraining order! That was fun. Then I overheard Wendy say,

"Dipper, you okay? You've been soaking your feet in the water for over 15 minutes."

"I'M FINE! Hehehehehehe, OF COUSE I CAN SWIM! I'm just... relaxing! I'm tired because... I LIFT WEIGHTS! Hehehehehe, yeah..." Dipper studdered.

Really, Dip? That's the best you can do? _Weights?_

"Ooookkaaayy..." Wendy said, looking confused but returned to her magazine.

I swam over to my cray-cray brother.

"Really, Dipper? _Weights?_" I asked him.

"You where _eavesdropping?_" He asked.

"That doesn't matter! What _I_ want to know is why _where_ you just sitting there?" I pushed.

"I...Don't know how to swim..." He muttered.

"WWHHHHAAAATTTT?!" I screamed.

"I would know if my own brother can't swim!" I continued.

"You don't exactly pay attention to-Mabel?" Dipper started.

I saw a butterfly! Here pretty butterfly!

"MABEL!?"

"Wha- Oh right!" I said.

"It's easy, Dip. You'll get it as soon as you're in!" I said, shoving him in the pool.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. Hehe, he screams like a girl...

And, he wasn't coming up. I was afraid of that.

"WENDY!?"

She looked up from her magazine.

"DIPPER'S DROWNING!"

"What!?" She shrieked, leaping in after him, shortly returning with Dipper.

Dipper was _so _going to thank me for this.

"What are you waiting for!? Give him CPR!"

"I never learned how!" She screamed, panicked.

"Then why are you a life guard?!"

"It has high pay!"

He was _**SO**_ going to thank me for this.

"Just do mouth-to-mouth!"

"O-okay,"

After a few minutes of deep breaths and exhales:

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! W-W-Wendy?!"

Dipper's face was as red as a tomato. Literally.

I quietly gave him a thumbs-up.

He passed out. _Really?_

"I'd better get him to a doctor!" Wendy declared.

"There is one right up the road!" I told her.

"GRUNKLE STAN!?" I screamed.

"Dipper needs a HOSPITAL!"

"WWWHHHAAAT?! Hospitals are EXPENSIVE!" Stan shouted.

"It's an **EMERGENCY!"**

"Fine. Get in the car."

...

"I can verify that he indeed past out from happiness." The doctor said.

"Happi-"

"NOTHING!" I interrupted Wendy's confusion.

"I can verify that he will indeed survive." The doctor said.

"How long until he wakes up?" I asked.

"I can verify that he will indeed wake up in 24 hours or less."

"Looks like we're goin' home, kids."

Wendy carried Dipper out to the Stanley Mobile with no trouble at all, gently setting him in the seat next to me. And putting on his seatbelt.

"Uh-oh!"

"What?" Wendy asked.

"Somebody's in _Looooovvvve_!"

"_No_!" Wendy denied, I swore I saw a tint of red cover her face.

"Alright, break it up! We're on our way home. WENDY!? Be at work tomorrow at 7!"

"Yes, Mr Pines..." Wendy said.

...

On the way home, Dipper cracked a small smile.

When he wakes up, he _**SO**_ owes me. **Bigtime.**


	11. Mabel's Silliness saves the day

1**OMFG! (Oh my freaking gosh.) SOOOOO sorry I haven't been on here, guys! I've been obsessed with Pokemon X. I decided to update mah one-shot series! Let you're voice be heard and PM some ideas! Gravity Vanel, "You are AWESMAZING!" ThisisDipperPines, "Dude, you are awesome." Morderetfan4Life, "You are awesome." I say awesome a lot.**

**AWESOME!**

**Dipper's POV (I do this a lot.)**

"C' mon Mabel!"

I continued running through the forest, branches and roots threatening to trip me, thorns tugging on me, slowing me down. I looked back to see Mabel doing her best to keep up. She was the more athletic of the two of us, but she was carrying a very scared Waddles. When I wasn't looking a thin branch whacked my face, it hurt a little, it didn't stop me, but I lost my pine tree hat. I didn't bother looking back, I could tell it was long gone.

"DIPPER!?"

I stopped running and turned around.

The monster that I summoned, held my sister.

"Let go of me, you isosalese monster!" Mabel screamed at the monster, known as Bill Cypher.

"Shooting star, it's no use struggling. I am the mighty Bill Cypher! AHAHA AHAHAHAHA! It's funny how dumb you are!"

"Let go of my sister! I beat you once, Bill, I can beat you again!" I shouted at the floating triangle.

"Pine Tree, this isn't a dream. This is reality! You can't conger what you conceive out here!"

He was right. I was running out of options. Before I could think anymore, Mabel shrieked.

Bill threw Waddles into the forest, He let out a squeal as he flew over trees.

"WADDLES! You monster!" Mabel screamed as she flew from his grasp and poked him in the eye repeatedly saying her trademark, "Beep, Bop, Boop."

"OW! MY EYE! MY ONLY WEAKNESS! HOW DID YOU KNOW, SHOOTING STAR?!" Bill asked as he dropped to the pine needled floor.

"Quick, Dipper! Do the incantation!" Mabel screamed as she leaped off of the giant red triangle.

"Right! Libb Rehpyc! Og Yawa! Reven Nruter! Rettun Srettub Era Ymmuy!" I recited. Weird, it almost seems like it's something backwards... OH WELL!

Bill Disapeared saying: "Remember: Reality is an allusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!"

"Great job Mabel! You beat Bill!" I praised her.

"Thanks, Dippy, Wait a second... WADDLES!" Mabel ran in the wrong direction, screaming "Waddles?!"

"It's the other way!"

She came running back, this time in the other direction.

Who knew Mabel's silliness could stop a dream demon from destroying a town?

**Hope you liked it! Feel free to comment on the incantation! Buy gold, BYE!**


End file.
